regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnamon Spicing/Transcript
DIALOGUE: TJ tries to find some information on Matthew’s powers when Constance reveals to him about his past. As Constance explains to TJ, Matthew’s backstory reveals when he was a child, his mother, Nancy turns him into a Vampire to not end up like her abusive husband, Henry who found her sleeping with Detective Gary Lawrence into an affair. Meanwhile, Bob, a vengeful Kraken who try to devour Nancy and Arielle’s parents for his hunger and got fired for robbing a bank to support his family from poverty as not receiving any respect from any of the Yokai students. Constance also told TJ about Matthew throwing Frank out of the clubhouse due to their arguing. Matthew apologizes and TJ forgives him as they both realized they make mistakes and begin to celebrate. Then, Moko was stunned and annoyed when Dalton’s ex-girlfriend, Sheila telling that Fairy Tale will be come and destroying the entire world. Moko gets irritated as he burns all of the posters of Fairy Tale’s tyranny in one night. ( In the hallways, Katherine is walking in a yellow sun dress and yellow shoes as well as wearing a yellow flower hat on top of her head. She looks at the Bite ghouls pictures, showing their fangs by sinking their teeth into sick children’s neck as a vaccine to make them feel better. She rolls her eyes and became irritated. She walks again and see the news network about the Bite ghouls saving the day as she sees Matthew and Arielle’s pictures on there. She becomes really upset and decides to had enough.) Katherine (Groans): That’s it! I’ve had it! Probably in my own way to do this. (She walks in a huff as she gets more angry because of the ghouls. Suddenly, she pauses and takes a newspaper from her purse and sees Cody, the slime monster on his mug shot photo for attempted murder and destruction of the city. Then, she had an idea. She goes to the cafeteria where all the monsters eat lunch. One of the boy ghouls are having a food fight, While the girl ghouls start gossiping and texting on their phones. Katherine feels disgusted, but walks to succeed her plan. Then, a spitball flies across in front of her face by Karl, Matthew’s bully and classmate. Karl (laughing): Ha! Ha! He throws an orange pudding cup at a wall to hit Katherine, but it landed on the ground ) Damn it! Not even a bullseye! (Ghouls clamoring and laughing.) Katherine (snippy ): Ruffians. Without a doubt to be around the display of stupidity. (She walks around and goes to the kitchen to find someone to help her. She looks around and desperate as she sees the lunch ladies going to work ). Katherine: Excuse me, I’m looking for Tabitha. I saw her son on the newspapers today. Please, has anyone see her ? Um, Genevieve ? Barb ? Melinda ? Calliope ? Alana ? Hello ?! Is there no one to help me out here ? Where is she ? ( As the lunch ladies ignored her, she notices the food storage room when she hears Tabitha ranting to her husband on the phone ). Katherine ( under her breath ): There you are. ( She hears Tabitha’s constant rant of anger and gets closer to the door to talk to her ). Tabitha ( on the phone ): You’ve got to help me with this problem ! Give me a motive. Our son is in jail, and I don’t want him to be fighting with the big kids. Well, alright. But when you get off from work, make sure to get some bread for breakfast. Oh, and make sure you take care of that dog. It’s been making a mess on the front lawn. Yes, Thank you, honey. Bye, love you. See you soon and please get some milk. ( She shuts her phone off ). Katherine: Knock knock. ( She knocks on the door ) Hello ? Tabitha ? It’s me, and I’m here. ( sighs ) Just cut the crap, I know you’re in there. Tabitha: No ! Not you ! Go away, Beat it. Katherine: Now dear, That’s not a polite way to greet a guest. I know you’re busy, but can’t I have a word with you ? I can make this quick, Then I’ll be on my way. Tabitha ( Dismissively ): Nothing you can do to make me being persuaded by yourself. I think you’re being completely stupid at this point. So, go now. Go and do your product status or any kind. There’s nothing for you to commit ! This is the last thing that I want right now ! Katherine ( calmly ): Now, Tabitha, I’m not leaving until you help me with something important, please ? Tabitha: I don’t think so, madam. I don’t want to talk right now. Either you tell me what’s this all about or this is some stupid trick. I don’t need to hear it. I’m getting vegetables for the stew. I feel like you have something against me. Katherine: I have nothing against you, I just want to talk. I know I came here for any kind of certain matter, but I guarantee that I’ll give you a reward. I promise. Tabitha: That doesn’t sound promising. I don’t need any kind of reward, I want my son back. And without a doubt. He’ll be doing his success by paying attention to his work and mind his business. ( She tries to slam the door, but Katherine pushes it ). Katherine: Look, I understand on how people are a sheer waste to you. I’ve dealt with spoiled children and settle scores to them all the damn time. You’ve been through the hardest times already. Tabitha: You have no idea and you don’t understand on what I’ve been through. For the past weeks, I’ve been trying so hard to get something else in work. Twice a month, I finally earned extra money for my husband. I would be dead honest and serious if someone nags at me, or start a problem, I’ll be very insane. Please, don’t turn this on me. I’ve had a rough day as it is. Katherine: That’s why I want to talk to you, Tabitha. I feel bad for your precious Cody when that stuck-up X class super monster Moko Akashiya who ruins everything. But don’t worry, I will make sure that your son will get out of those bars, and have the freedom that he deserves. I’m almost at the end of my rope for these scandalous people who try to mess up my day with their nonsense. Would you help me with those little pests in this building ? Tabitha: What pest ? How about you do it yourself ? You’ll get the perfect stuff for that. ( Slams the door on Katherine again, yet the witch stops the door ). Katherine ( chuckles ): I can’t do that. Constance was the one who fired your son in the first place about something that involves with mustard when he told me. It’s not gonna solve anything as long as that Vampire is around. Tabitha ( shocked ): What ? Are you fucking serious ?! That dumb bitch ! Katherine: I know. Always have a way to annoyed people with her parrot talking, and that annoying scream and hangs out with Arielle. ( Annoyed ) Of course, She loves to swim in cold water. Tabitha: Those people are the reason that my child is in jail right now ?! They’ll fucking regret it ! So stupid and childish they are. It’s all the same. I’ve been hearing phone calls about my son being in fights because of his body proportion. I wanted to get to out of those times where a fantasy has turn into a hell hole of problems. I can only imagine what my Cody must be doing now. Serving his time as a prisoner while being brutally hurt by inmates and strangers. No one believes in him. Katherine: My god, You and that worrying talk. I know how to get a delightful way to take you away from that delusion. But, first, You need to make some kind of spell to do the trick. Tabitha: What spell ? You might think of an apple on your head. I’m a mother, not a pointy hat witch. Katherine: Don’t be such a snowflake, This is serious. I’m at risk here. These children out there are acting like idiots in a club. And It’s all because of those bratty Bite ghouls who considered themselves as “medicine” for common cold or sickness. And drives me mad to see their sickest ways. It will haunt you forever. Tabitha: Matthew and Arielle are the bite ghouls, huh ? Why haven’t I thought about that before ? All I think of them are punks that explodes cars or disturbing gunshots or whatnot. I have no idea that you held a grudge against them since the entire time. Easy to believe that the most stupidest tots that everybody knows. People were always jealous of those little brats. Katherine: It’s an unnecessary stuff that they try to fill in people’s heads. That’s why I want them gone in my and in this school. They think It’s a necessary circumstance to wonder around and save the day. Which turns out to be a disaster. Tabitha: Okay, That’s enough. I think I know on what you’re talking about. It maybe not the best idea to make a spell or something to cook with. Maybe this plan of yours has something to do with your grand high rule business ? Katherine: God, no. I would never put my my classy business in jeopardy. I would make into a castle. If I had to. That’s what I do for the things I love. Just help me, please. Tabitha ( sarcastically ): It’s that an example you come up with ? Katherine: I’m trying to get stress off my back. And I need someone right now. There’s no point of running away or die trying. I’ll give you a chance, just as much. ( Hesitating to work with Frank’s wife, She paused for a moment, and then she thought about her son and reluctantly agrees to make a potion for Katherine ). Tabitha ( agreed ): Fine, I’ll do it. Katherine: Yes ! Thank you ! I knew there was someone here to help me out ! Sorry about those kids and their issues. It’s hard to keep my tailoring on major hold. It has been out of the question since these past weeks. Tabitha: If It’s meaningful and valuable to you, Then it will be for my son in one piece. I will get my baby back from that prison, and have him come home to me and his father. Katherine: Nothing will be far less surprising as I hope that those brats will be gone before they do something that doesn’t involve them. Tabitha: I’ll do it ! I’ll make you a potion for your own reason. I just need to get my kid out of bars, and then you’ll be on your way. Katherine ( chuckles evilly ): I promise you that this will be the ultimate goal to save your Cody, my dear. ( The two women goes to Katherine’s magic room to make a disastrous potion for the revenge plan. They mixed the ingredients like, squirrel bones, crow feathers, shark fins, and rat fur, much to Tabitha’s disgust. As they mixed the ingredients all together. Something sweet and good was missing, and It is important for Katherine as she searches in her potion box ). Katherine: Hmm. Let’s see, popping gum drops. Add two teaspoons of snake blood, a dose of an eel’s guts, and a dash of a skunk’s tail. That should do it. Such soothing thoughts in my head and what a carpet of dread under my feet. ( She puts all of the ingredients into her cauldron ). Tabitha ( sitting on a stool ): What the hell is this room ? Is there some sort of black arts of signs ? Or some kind of melodramatic healing process ? Katherine: My potion room. Feel welcome if you must. It shouldn’t be a very bad experience to use cooking magic, and I prefer my spells clean and organized with black arts for sure. ( sighs ) Time to put some effort into it. Tabitha: Well, The way I see it, This is just for real pleasures and causes. Not what I imagined. Katherine ( turns on the cauldron bubbles by the snap of her fingers ): Yes, It’s been so long. I miss this place, and I used this room on popular occasions. Oh, how I missed this, Allow me to function with a dose of constant sorrow. ( She drops a purple bottle ). Tabitha: Jesus ! You have all this crap down here ! What is this your torture chamber ? Katherine: It’s a high rate of success yet I always use this place as a relaxed room when I get stressed out or when people get on my nerves. Say what you want to do, I always have my schedule to be tight and ready to be abroad. So, do you find any raccoon fur ? My list goes on and on. Tabitha ( picks up raccoon fur from the shelf with disgust ): Uggh, Right here. Katherine: Perfect. ( smelling ) Ahh, The scent of the late night creatures lurking around in my garage, and loves eating a lot of trash in the garbage. I think this one can do. ( She drops it in the cauldron and stirs it around ) Don’t worry, Tabitha, Things will be alright as long as no one can stop you from seeing your son again. I made these dark magic in a very long time. A kind of thing that everybody’s been talking about. Tabitha: Ain’t that a charmer. You know, for some reason the kids use this cauldron for their pranks and stuff. They easily get carried away when they have supplies and condiments to spill all over teachers, principals, or someone who’s an easy target. Katherine ( still stirring ): It’s just irritating. It all comes down to it. How childish that their parents never taught them etiquette and manners or being attentive. Except you raised your Cody with all of that. Tabitha: He just acts bad and rowdy sometimes, but he’s a gentle soul, yet he has a sweet tooth when it comes to candy and sweets. I hope he brushes his teeth when he goes to bed. Katherine: I know what you mean. ( She puts the spoon down ) There. The spell is perfect. All I did was to stir it around until it turns out beautifully. A sprinkle a salt or cayenne. Maybe a little bit of both. Here, you can look at it, but don’t touch. I’m keeping it consistent for some scary revealing measures. Tabitha: Are you sure ? Seems to me like you want to put it in some pot. Katherine: I guarantee that this will sickened the kids, and it help you get your son back. Tabitha: How ? How will that thing can get my son back ? Katherine: I don’t know, but maybe you can hide this magic from someone seeing it. I made this just how I cook dinner for my husband. ( She puts dark magic and spicy hot sauce into the cauldron, and stirs it around with her spoon. The bubbles start popping and glistening ). Katherine: Finally, Can you smell the magic completely ? Feels like I made some success, just for you. Tabitha ( Delightfully ): Perfect. How those children can see the dark side of food when they pick on my poor baby. ( After their plan, Tabitha is about to get ready for lunch while Katherine prepares herself to do her own work ). Tabitha: Thank you so much, Katherine. How can I ever repay you ? Katherine: Please, You don’t need to give me anything. I just wanted those hooligans ghouls that called themselves superheroes to get out and mind their own business. It’s a good way to put you at ease. Tabitha: It feels like It’s the exact right choice for me. I’ll have to keep this hidden until another lunch hour starts. Well, I better get going. You know, I kinda like that fresh fragrance of yours, What is it ? Katherine: Just Versace rose from the beauty store. I’ve had it as long as I can remember. I spray myself all the time to get ready for a day. Now, You better hurry if someone catches you on that. We wouldn’t want a student to get closed to that. Tabitha ( continuing ): Thank you, You’re very blessed with such good things. You are a great woman. Katherine: Why, my dear. You already show respect to me. So, thank you for letting me use my cauldron that I haven’t used in 40 years. I am still an elegant duchess with good fiery skills. Tabitha: Well, I gotta head back to my shift. See ya later and blessed you, Katherine. You know you’re great for it. Katherine ( chuckling and waving her hand ): Anytime, Tabitha, anytime. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. ( At the school hallways, TJ wonders with a confused yet anxious look on his face while holding his text book. He starts to get more worried about his test that is a project about Animals and their habitats. He goes to the library and sits down. He starts to think while being flustered in the moment ). TJ ( to himself ): This is too much. Just a long way to go. I can’t just be like this all the time. No other option, and I feel like I just need a little time because I’m feeling below the belt. This is hopeless. ( sighs ). ( Kuru and Yukei walks by with books in their hands and sees TJ looking anxious ). Kuru: What are you doing, TJ ? TJ: I’m just getting a little bit nervous about my paperwork of the whole “Dawn of the new era and project. I want to have a dawn of a new day. I’m trying to keep my grades up. And I’m already making a fool of myself for not working hard. Kuru: Is there something else that we might know about ? TJ: No. But I got do something for my parents. They’re counting on me. That’s my focus. I’ve been working on my homework for two weeks for now. I fought tooth and nail to do this. Yukei: Don’t worry, TJ. Maybe there’s gotta be a way for you to learn on some science or math activities. We’ll try to find something for you, and that way, You’ll be good in no time. Kuru: Whatever at this point, You’ll think about some good thoughts now. This new experience about you being a human in a monster school can be the right move for you. TJ: You’re right. A right move for you. Even though, I’m still experiencing this whole “going to school or college with monsters” and everything. That’s been going around. So, I think I’ll get the hang of things. I’ve been trying to hard to keep my grades up, but I’ll be okay. I just stay all of things that involved in natural disasters. Yukei: Sounds good to hear. By the way, when‘s your next class ? TJ: Second hour. Yukei: Okay. Say, Did any of you guys see Matthew ? He’s been really crazy this morning after I gave him that metal detector. Kuru: I haven’t seen him after you told me about that intense story about his lunatic volleyball coach. TJ: Yeah, That’s the one creature who almost devoured Matthew’s mom and Arielle’s parents, and Matthew is still mad about his dad’s Axe because his dad try to kill his mom and try to shoot her when she was sleeping with Detective Gary Lawrence. But she defended herself with a taser. Kuru ( shocked ): Wait, what ? His mom slept with Gary ? I know that guy ! He’s been working for the police department ever since he became top detective in their book. He met Matthew’s mom, like, seriously ? That’s some serious shit ! I didn’t know that. TJ: Yeah, pretty intense for instance. After she divorced her husband, She turned Matthew into a Vampire and that’s why Matthew gets aggressive sometimes because of that huge incident. It was just his dad’s true purpose to be superior. Yukei: My dad will never do that to my mom. He likes to keep things without any control. Kuru: Speaking of parents, I still have to get my dad a new car after I broke his old one. Yukei: Really ? What kind of car ? Kuru: A Mercedes. Yukei: Oh, Got it. Anyway, TJ, We like to help you out. TJ: It’ll be fine. I’ll try to find a textbook where it can help and teaches me all the good examples about math and science. My next class on my schedule will be at 8:00. ( checking his watch ). Kuru: That early ? TJ: Yeah, Super early. I wonder where Matthew is. ( Matthew is walking outside with his keyblade as a metal detector and eating chips. He looks up and down to find a bunch of gold coins. He seem to know his way and sees Warren, The elf walking by holding an elf book in his hand ). Warren: My, my. What do I have here ? Mr, Matthew. Matthew: Oh, hi, Warren. Warren: You seem to be in a tight mood today. Matthew: Yeah, I know. It’s just I need something for my treasure box because it’s already empty. I’m not trying to be a pirate. You know what I mean. Warren: On another mission, I see. Something to work on. Matthew: Well, not a mission. More like wondering everywhere. Ever since I should’ve warned myself about falling in a rabbit hole before getting attacked and tortured by my volleyball coach who is a gigantic octopus monster. Warren: I’m so sorry to hear that. Matthew: That’s okay. But I‘ve dealt with so many dangers in my entire life, and I finally got those roller skates that I never used. Warren: Dangerous and fun for you, Yes. But fighting those monsters out there, big or little that can be very complicated if so. Matthew: I know. I always have a nice way of handling things. Warren: Even though it never works. Matthew: Ehh. Something like that. I’ve try to stay cool, even when it comes to my own position. Warren: What do you mean ? Matthew: I’ve been into brawls with big kids all over again. I know it’s kinda dumb, but I enjoyed it. Warren ( under his breath ): Well, that came out of nowhere. ( clears throat ) So, do you find more treasure ? I get some calls from the ‘Ancestors of the wild”. ( chuckles ) No, I‘m just, uh... kidding. Matthew: Nice joke, buddy. I keep looking as fast as I can. Anything by the fountain ? ( They walked to the pool ). Warren: Just the pool. It’s right here. The only things I found cotton candy from the classroom next door and a zipper. Time to get started by eating a plate of those triumph lemonade bars. Matthew: Considered it gold. Warren: I considered that even before they got put on display. I was so happy to see that. ( They walk toward the pool where there’s no one around. Suddenly, a big splash came out of nowhere and It’s Arielle swimming in her seal form naked. She’s starts some pearls. Then, a pearl necklace magically splashed out by itself, falling on the ground ). Arielle ( gasps, coughing ). Warren ( shocked as he sees Arielle’s tail in the water ): Um, I’m just gonna go over there. I’ll see you later when I’m not seeing an attractive girl in a pool all wet and everything. Arielle ( panting ): Oh, Hi, Warren. Nice to see you today. Warren ( amazes by her beauty ): Oh, Hello, Arielle. I was going to work, and I didn’t know you were swimming in here. Arielle: It’s just a swim workout, In a more subtle way. That’s the way I wanted it. Warren ( impressed ): Well done, Arielle. Anyway, you two, I gotta go and collect some gum from the benches as a cleaning task, and from under the desks, so see ya. ( He leaves in a hurry ). Matthew: I got myself a metal detector. Arielle: You brought that outside to look for gold ? Matthew: Something like that, I think. So, Arielle, What you doing ? Besides, not swimming randomly in the pool or a tank of water. Arielle ( stone faced ): Just doing my swimming exercise, unlike you that freaks out over an axe. Matthew ( questioning ): What’s gotten into you today ? Arielle ( irritated ): You and your childish behavior has been getting on my nerves, and I don’t appreciate it. Matthew: Don’t get mouthy at me about yesterday. I haven’t done anything wrong. Arielle: Except you were raving like a lunatic and lighting it on fire. Matthew: Oh, please, Don’t give me that crap. You’re still pissed off about it ? Arielle: I’m really serious about it, Matthew. I have to swim here all naked since this morning while you’re playing a metal detector and eating chips. Matthew: As we live we know it, I was pissed off, and I admitted it. But that axe has been eyeballing me since my whole life as an undead happened. We been through it all. We do things that people do. You know, Mom’s cook, Dad’s clean. That kind of thing. Arielle: Oh, God, Matthew. That’s not how it works when we do things like that, Except that part where I do most cleaning and saving while you’re being childish and causing havoc for everything. Matthew: Come on, I help sometimes, too. I turned over a new leaf to help myself out of a mess. Arielle: You didn’t turn over a new leaf. One time, You got in trouble for causing vandalism at a parking lot by breaking car windows at the Gross-ery store, and then you lost your money ticket at that incident. Matthew: So, What if I get in trouble ? I can do more than to be straight up boring all the time. Arielle: Whatever, You always make things difficult for the both of us. Just stop this nonsense, It’s clueless. This subject has been going off. I hope you realized that we went through this before. Matthew ( apologetic ): Look, I am completely immature. I really am. But I did that because I was being my unusual self since I had anxiety and ADHD that strike me. I just... I hadn’t figured myself yet. I will do my best to not freak out over a stupid axe that belongs to my asshole of a dad. I know that it was wrong, and I’m sorry. It’s a start of a bad memory when I was little. By all means necessary. Arielle: I understand on what you did was wrong, but Matthew, You had to do the right thing even if it’s gonna be hard on you. We don’t need any distractions while we do our tasks. And, of course, Your mom is scared for you about your Xbox and your junk food addiction. But you have to do better. I know you can. You just let it happened all the time. Matthew ( understood ): It is scary to have an addiction. I’ll try harder. Arielle: So, Are you gonna stand there and look at me like this ? Matthew: As long as you can swim or cover yourself up with an iceberg, I’ll be okay. But thank you for the helpful advice. Arielle: Yes. And I hope you understand and you’re welcome. Now, get a move on with your laptop on the news. I’m gonna do some work before our next mission assignment. And the meantime, I’m gonna need a bath. ( She gets out of the pool. She stands up and her body is wet and naked ). Matthew ( covering his eyes and turn around ): Whoa ! Oh my, god ! You’re naked, goddamn it ! Jeez, Arielle, Do you have to ? Arielle: I told you, I love to swim in cold water. Spell bound is a habit, I like it simple that way. I thought you know that. ( A flying towel arrives and it wraps itself around Arielle’s body ). Matthew: Jeez. Anyway, enough rambling and high hopes, There’s work to be done. Do you people noticed about stuff going around town ? Arielle ( picking up the pearl necklace on the ground and tightening the towel around herself ): Maybe for some foreign exchanges from investments of Fairy Tale’s stuff. Those monsters out there never changed up their status. It sounds to me like they want to give themselves a try. Matthew: More like give it a try. ( As he sits down on the bench, He brings out his laptop and turns it on quickly ) Hmm. They might be making assumptions. Arielle: Oh, please. They’re obviously making some sort of a little trap to get people to join some stupid league. We might as well be stopped by a random criminal. Matthew ( typing ): Fugitives, convicts, dictators, Who cares ? Arielle: We care about saving people, not startling them. Besides, we have other things on our plate since we graduated from school. I hope it’s gonna be very difficult to handle fugitives, but those incidents are everywhere because there are psychopaths and those people, too. That can’t be true, unless... Matthew: Unless, There’s something more. Back on track of things. ( typing ) I wanna know what kind of appliances that they’re using for their moving trucks. Worthless pleasure is for Fairy Tale‘s way of saying do something good in your life which is bullshit. Arielle: You have the most harsh yet strong opinion when it comes to doing important stuff going on. Category:Transcripts Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts